No siempre todo gira alrededor de Black
by Kleine Prinzessin
Summary: Este fic está también publicado en potterfics así que sí lo encontráis en cualquier otra página es un plagio y ruego que me lo comuniquéis. En cuanto al fic: La idea me vino de pronto y me gustó mucho. Está situado en la época de los merodeadores. Oneshot


_**Una promesa que sí voy a cumplir.**_

Me encontraba en la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso de Gryfindor. Estaba con el ánimo por los suelos y trataba de no desesperarme con las imágenes que rondaban por mi cabeza.  
Sirius Black. Igual que había utilizado a millones de chicas, me había utilizado a mí. Todo lo que me dijo era mentira. Promesas sin fundamento...  
Me levanté resignada y metí una camiseta dentro de mi baúl. Esos pensamientos me llevaban persiguiendo durante horas. Lo sabía, sabía que en algún momento terminaría pero, siempre tuve la esperanza de que aquel chico mujeriego cambiara. Debería haberme dejado claro desde un principio que eso era imposible. Pero así soy: testaruda y cabezota, la típica persona que se mete algo en la cabeza y no cambia de opinión a menos que no haya otra opción. Por eso mismo, no he llorado ni voy a llorar por Black. Algo que me prometí al empezar la relación hace ya mes y medio.  
Me senté de nuevo en la cama y me dispuse a doblar otra camiseta más. Era monótono y eso me tranquilizaba: sentarse en la cama, doblar una camiseta, levantarse, meterla dentro del baúl, sentarse en la cama, doblar una camiseta, levantarse, meterla dentro del baúl. Así hasta que estuviese lista. Claro, el estar preparando mi equipaje para las vacaciones no hacía que no pensase en Black y en su estúpida razón para cortar conmigo. Me acuerdo perfectamente, fue ayer mismo en nuestra Sala Común.  
El que entonces era mi novio se separó de mí mientras nos dábamos uno de los miles de besos que nos habíamos dado. Yo también me separé y respiré un poco; hasta el momento me fue difícil conseguir aire. Él me miró a los ojos y dijo:  
- Helen, esto ha ido muy lejos, demasiado lejos –levanté la vista. Sabía lo que venía, lo sabía.  
No le respondí.  
- Mes y medio es mucho. Sé que te ha gustado pero esto se queda aquí. Ha sido la relación más larga que he tenido.  
Sé que te ha gustado, sé que te ha gustado, sé que te ha gustado. No era demasiado lógico que esas fuesen las palabras que estuvieran resonando en mi mente pero así fue.  
- Y eso quiere decir que a ti no te ha gustado –no era una pregunta.  
- Nunca he dicho tal cosa.  
Fue lo último que me dijo; en ese momento me levanté y me fui. Él se quedaría con esa sonrisa suya de "me da igual, es muy afortunada por haber probado los labios de Sirius Black".  
Eso a mí ya no me parecía ser afortunada. Los tres de los cuatro cuartos que componen a la sociedad femenina de Hogwarts han probado los labios de Black. Creo que no es muy selecto.  
Decimotercera camiseta y pasamos a guardar los vaqueros.  
De nuevo toda la escena de la ruptura pasó, imagen a imagen, por mi mente.  
- Ya está bien. No te importa que se haya acabado-dije en voz alta tratando de imponerme autoridad a mí misma. Ilógico. Últimamente pocas cosas tienen lógica para mí.  
Media hora después ya había terminado el equipaje y no tuve más remedio que despedirme de la monotonía y bajar hasta la Sala Común.  
Abrí la puerta lentamente, sin prisas. Habría sido mejor para mi orgullo no haberla abierto de ninguna manera. Ese que hace menos de veinticuatro horas era mi novio estaba gustosamente intercambiando saliva con una cualquiera, sentado en uno de los sillones más cómodos. Noté como, en contra de mi voluntad, las lágrimas se me iban acumulando en los ojos. Parpadeé intentando retenerlas pero fue en vano. Empezaron a hacer su trayecto por mi cara: desde los ojos hasta perderse en algún lugar de mi túnica. Me di la vuelta tratando de pasar desapercibida y subir a la habitación de nuevo. Y, ¿cómo no? El estúpido, digo encantador, de Jim ya se estaba acercando. No tenía ningunas ganas de darle explicaciones por lo que salí corriendo.  
Jim me acompañaba en Hogwarts desde primero. Era mi mejor amigo y, la verdad, es que se merecía que le hubiese contado "mis penas". Pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no. Era mi mejor amigo pero él no lo comprendería, haría como si lo hubiese comprendido y me consolaría pero eso no me sirve. Además, él tenía sus propios problemas, no tenía porque agobiarlo con tonterías amorosas. Puede que me hubiera pasado con lo de estúpido pero no estaba de humor.  
Una vez a salvo en las escaleras, empecé a subirlas a paso normal. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Ni siquiera una promesa que me hago a mí misma puedo cumplir. Si no puedo reprimir las lágrimas cuando quiero, ¿cómo voy a poder tener un autocontrol efectivo? Ese, sin duda, no era efectivo en absoluto.  
El siguiente problema que tuve ese día fue qué hacer en una habitación en la que no hay nadie porque cada una de las chicas que la comparten contigo están con su novio. Bien, lo resolví de la siguiente manera:  
Volví a sacar toda mi ropa del baúl y volví a guardarla. Estuve repitiendo el proceso hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y no pude resistir el hambre que me perseguía desde la hora de la merienda.  
Al entrar en el Gran Comedor tuve la sensación de que todo el mundo me miraba pero, por supuesto, eran imaginaciones mías. ¿Quién iba a fijarse en la penúltima conquista de Sirius Black? Es normal que la penúltima conquista de Black tuviera los ojos rojos. Pasaba siempre. Bueno, alguien sí se fijó y ese fue Jim. Para bien, o para mal. Me indicó por señas que me sentase al lado suyo. Y yo, como niña obediente que soy, lo hice.  
Estuve ignorando sus preguntas durante toda la cena. En realidad, estuve ignorándolo a él, y a sus preguntas. Asentía, negaba, gruñía, etc., siempre que era necesario y además, me daba cuenta. Él parecía satisfecho con mi interés pero claro, no pudo mantener la boquita cerrada en cuanto a Black se refiere. Con sólo la mención del nombre de ese perro le dejé claro a mi querido Jim que se callase.  
Sirius me miró cuando escuchó lo que le dije al perrito faldero que tenía a mi lado. No gracias, no quería ni verle la cara. Desvié la mirada y me dispuse a terminar el pastel de carne. El que tenía al lado me dijo varias veces que no me preocupase. Por fin terminé, me levanté dispuesta a marcharme de nuevo a la habitación y cerrar el pestillo. Jim se levantó de un salto al ver que había acabado y no pude hacer nada por evitar que me acompañase. Estaba esperando a que terminara para levantarse. Llegamos a la sala común y nos sentamos en dos sillones que estaban enfrentados. Empezamos a hablar. Él preguntaba y yo respondía. Él hablaba y yo escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención. No parecía comprender que quería estar sola. Al tiempo llegaron Black y la que estaba pegada de su boca. Se sentaron en un sillón en frente mía, detrás del de Jim. No, otra vez no, pensé cuando volví a notar como las lágrimas se me iban acumulando en los ojos. De nuevo empezaron a rodar por mi cara, Jim se acercó hasta mi sillón y me abrazó. Así, tal cual. Me hizo bien ese abrazo y me reconfortó bastante, pero Black y la otra seguían en mi campo de visión. Solución: enterré mi rostro en la camisa de Jim y dejé que me consolara.  
Había sido injusta con él. Él me quería, de la manera que fuese, pero me quería. Me había apoyado desde siempre y yo sólo había pensado en Black, en Sirius Black. Él dejó que le mojase la camisa de lágrimas sin objeciones. Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa: a quien yo quería era a Jim y sólo a él. Lo peor de todo era que me había obsesionado de una manera increíble con Sirius y él pasó a segundo plano. Todo eso fue por mi culpa y lo sentía. En ese momento me hice una promesa y estaba segura de que esa la iba a cumplir: nunca dejaría que nadie me distanciara de la gente a quien yo quería por muy Black que fuera. Entonces ya sólo me faltaba una cosa.  
Me separé un poco de Jim y le dije:  
- Lo siento.  
Por toda respuesta él me sonrió. Estaba casi segura que no sabía de qué me estaba disculpando pero no me importaba. Lo importante era que me perdonaba lo que fuese y que seguíamos siendo amigos. Volví a enterrar el rostro en su camisa, ya no lloraba, estaba feliz por tener a alguien como era Jim.

__________________________________________________________________________

Hola, sí has llegado hasta aquí te felicito. ¡Has terminado de leer el fic! Si te ha gustado, me gustaría que me dajases algún comentarillo de nada para saberlo y si no, pues también, para conocer tu opinión y así mejorar.

Besos

Kleine Prinzessin


End file.
